penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Utred Fangborn
Physical Appearance: Utred is a harsh, yet chronically bored and unenthusiastic looking man. His skin is an average shade but his build is sturdy and muscular. His eyes and hair are void of any color, an entrancing pristine white. His spiked hair is tousled in every direction in a uniquely alluring style. Across the bridge of his nose, extending to either corner just below his eyes is a long solid scar. He wears a loose white shirt beneath a black vest with blue embroidery. The embroidery on the back shows a shield edged with filigree design and in the center a strange symbol of half a human skull paired next to half a wolf’s head. Three arrows crossed behind the strange representation of the face. The same symbol appears on the left side of the vests front, as well as a raised brand central on his sternum. The brand has a fresh diagonal scar horizontally through it. He wears black gloves and boots with his sleeves and pants tucked in. Most of the time his wardrobe is concealed beneath a well used black cloak. Personality: Utred is very intelligent and skilled as a ranger although unless you were to witness it first hand you would never guess. His attitude is very laid back and downright bored for the majority of the time. Some make it a game to get under his skin because it is practically impossible. Most would mistake his attitude for arrogance when in fact, due to circumstances of his past, he's just given up on passion and effort. He leaves details of his family out of any conversation and his last name out of any introduction. He has a very poor view of himself and would rather ignore or agree with any insult hurled at him than defend himself. Family: The Fangborn Rangers were amongst the first humans to settle on Hinderfall. The Fangborns had a very traditional family structure constructed of branches; a main branch family that served as leaders, the sub-branch that served as loyal protectors of the main branch, and the lower branch that were treated as servants. The best of their ranks were from the main branch and while scrutinized unlike them, those of the sub-branch were also trained. The color, or lack there of, of a Fangborn’s hair and eyes was a representation of how pure their blood was. The purest of the main branch having dazzling white hair and eyes. After the Vampires had taken the island, the Fangborns ranks were desolate. Upon rebuilding they had forged an alliance with an elven family through marriage to welcome elven blood into the line thus their rangers gained the genetic abilities to aid in their fight to take Hinderfall back. In the desperate times the head of the main branch family, Vodrin Fangborn, had given the rights to train as a Fangborn Ranger to more of the family. Soon after Vodrin had also entered into an agreement with their God Hircine. Hircine would grant them the power of lycanthropy and an elixir as means of controlling this gift to ensure Hinderfall’s reclamation. Many of the Fangborn line would accept the gift, however after the war and the island was won, Vodrin would restrict the bearers of lycanthropy within the Fangborns to a select few, most of which would be his own line of the main branch. Utred is a descendant of Vodrin Fangborn as is his father Sinos and uncle, the current head of the main branch, Sacrael. Major Life Event: Utred is the nephew of Sacrael, raised to be the next head of the Main Branch family. That was, until two years ago. Utred had just finished his daily training regime in the training yard on the Fangborns estate. He walked over to a bench and grabbed up a towel, wiping his face of the gathered sweat on his brow. His chest heaved with labored breaths that he now began to focus on controlling and settling. Light wisps of steam rolled off his warmed body as it contrasted to the cold climate of Ashguard. He looked around the dim, empty yard as the sun burst over the horizon, then down to the burnt symbol raised on his sternum. He ran a hand over the scarring and began to lose himself in thought. These thoughts were interrupted as a voice sounded from the gates of the yard behind him. A young man about his age stood there slightly bent at the waist in a respectable bow, “Excuse me Utred, Sacrael requests your presence.” Utred turns halfway to look at him as he wipes the side of his face with the towel. He sighs, “What a pain…” He mumbles under his breath as he moves to the bench and takes up his shirt and vest, putting both on as he makes his way out of the yard. Darrien, the gray haired young man remaining at a bow at the gate was a member of the sub branch who'd been allowed to train as a Fangborn Ranger and assigned under Utred. He cast a dark sideways glance to Anthem as he passed, then straightened and followed. Utred’s mind buzzed after his audience with Sacrael as he made his way back to the training yard to instruct the rangers in training. In about a years time he would take Sacrael's place as head of the Fangborns. He would have never imagined that it would never come to be, for that very instant members of his own family were plotting against him. The hour grew late and the last few made their way from the hall of the estate after some drink. One of which was Utred who had partaken in just a few celebratory drinks. He stumbled as his head grew hazy and his vision shifted in and out of focus. He was caught as Darrien put Utred’s arm over his shoulders and helped him along, “Have a few too many tonight Utred?” Darrien inquired lightheartedly. “No, I only h-had…” Utred trails off as the world began to spin around him. “Let's get you to your quarters.” Darrien insisted as they made their way. By the time they had reached Utred’s room, Darrien was carrying most of the weight and as soon as Utred was layed in his bed, he was passed out. The estate was still and quiet as everyone slept soundly, everyone but a few with sinister intent in their hearts. Hours later Utred's eyes peeled slowly open as he could hear screams and wails resounding from the main house just beside his own. His body was too heavy to move and his vision remained somewhat blurred as he attempted to recall the night and where he was now. The screams continued, followed by hurried footsteps growing closer and louder. Now Utred could make out some of the voices, “It leads this way!” Utred slowly began to regain movement as the footsteps stopped outside his door. The door burst open just as Utred lifted his head to see his father Sinos and many of the rangers in his doorway with horrified faces. “Fa-father? Wha--” He was cut off. “Utred...what have you done?” Sinos hissed. Utred stared in confusion for a moment, but as his vision began to clear his attention was drawn to the floor. Blood. A trail of it laden with large red paw prints. His expression grew horrified as he followed it to his bedside, then bedsheets and as he sat up and looked himself over, he too was covered in it. As Sinos watched this he spoke, “Sacrael...the head family...they're all dead.” Utred looked back to his father as one of the rangers burst out, “He killed them!” Utred shook his head desperately, “No! I...father I never…” “Shut up! You are no son of mine...kill him.” Sinos ordered to the five rangers as he turned and disappeared. Utred's heart beat hard and fast in his chest as he stared at the encroaching guards in disbelief, “You must listen! I would never!...” Utred pleaded, but his pleas fell upon deaf ears. Utred jumped up as the guards rushed at him. He continued to attempt to reason as the first ranger caught him across the chest with his sword. Utred was able to move just enough to prevent serious damage. Finally, seeing that reasoning was hopeless, Utred began to fight back, only incapacitating and not incurring fatal wounds as he picked his way through the estate. As he reached the gates he gave way to his lychan blood and tore off into the darkness. He would make his way South and leave the island before word spread. Utred would live from then on on the run and in hiding constantly moving amongst the islands of Laikka, unsure of what to do or if it even mattered anymore. Wanted posters and whispers began to chase him to the far corner islands of Laikka. As he traveled he would take on many different jobs within the scope of his abilities to keep just enough coin in his pocket. His jobs would bring about a different set of rumors. He would come to be known as The “Outlier”. A mysterious and selfless ranger who came from nowhere belonged nowhere and never stayed anywhere more than a few moons. Though it wasn't quite the case as they never connected The Outlier to Utred Fangborn and the jobs he did were merely a means to survive. Finally he made his way into Nohriara at the tip of the Jeweled Peninsula where he had begun to lose hope. It crossed his mind many a time to simply turn himself in and let the forced fate come. He had begun to accept that the time was nearing and nothing would be as it once was. That was until a strange letter came to him, “Outlier of Laikka” inscribed in exquisite golden lettering across the front. The letter took note of his work across Laikka and invited him to join the ranks of a guild. Soon after Utred would leave Laikka behind, but for how long? Category:Player Character Category:Burning Phoenix